Nostalgia
by Ilyann
Summary: Nostalgia es lo único que queda de aquellos encuentros fortuitos en el baño, de aquellos besos dados a escondidas. De aquella Ginny.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Méritos a JK.

_Pequeño drabble que escribí para el reto quincenal de la comunidad _Spanishfemslash_, en LJ. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

**Nostalgia**

Hermione mira de soslayo a Ginny, aferrada a la mano de su esposo, caminando unos metros por delante de ella y de Ron. A veces no puede evitar hacerlo. Su pelo rojo se agita con el aire y el largo abrigo que le cubre hasta media pierna ondula a cada resuelto paso que da su amiga. Porque eso es lo que es. Lo que siempre ha sido. Su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

Es la chica que la defendía de Malfoy cuando el muchacho la insultaba o empujaba por los pasillos. La chica que la acompañaba a Hogsmade cuando Harry y Ron decidían quedarse en el castillo jugando al ajedrez mágico. La chica que le enseñó a domar una escoba, la que la sujetó por la cintura durante aquel fatídico primer vuelo en el que creía que iba a matarse y la que le curó las heridas tras la aparatosa caída posterior. Ginny es la chica que la mantuvo despierta largas noches durante sus estancias en la Madriguera contándole mil y una hazañas. Hermione recuerda que no le importaba en lo más mínimo despertar al día siguiente con ojeras o dormirse en cada pequeña esquina de la casa. Le gustaba oírla hablar y que le explicase cosas, por muy absurdas que éstas fueran. Y le gustaba que le agarrase de la mano mientras lo hacía.

Ésa es Ginny. Su amiga. Su confidente. Casi su hermana.

Pero Ginny es también la chica que le dio aquel tímido primer beso bajo las calurosas mantas del dormitorio de Hermione. "Es sólo para practicar", le dijo, acercando su rostro al suyo. "Para que Krum no crea que no tienes experiencia", volvió a aclarar antes de buscar sus labios. Hermione recuerda que asintió, demasiado nerviosa para plantearse siquiera las puertas que aquel primer beso abriría.

Ginny es la chica que la acorralaba a escondidas en los baños, la que la buscaba su piel con impaciencia bajo las túnicas mientras le susurraba al oído lo hermosa que era.

Es la chica que lloró amargamente contra su pecho el día que le dijo que se marchaba con Harry. La que se aferró a sus ropas, desesperada. La que le suplicó que no se fuera. La que le dio aquel último beso de despedida en el jardín, ocultas bajo el oscuro manto de la noche.

Volvieron a hablar de ello muchos años más tarde, cuando en los dedos anulares de cada una descansaba ya un anillo de bodas. Lo hicieron entre risas, restándole importancia al asunto.

"Éramos niñas", dijo Ginny, con la mirada perdida y los labios ocultos tras una taza de té.

"Sí" corroboró Hermione.

No volvieron a retomar el tema. Zanjado para siempre.

Pero, en el fondo, Hermione sabe que lo que entre ellas ocurría, un secreto ahora oculto bajo llave en los baños de Hogwarts, era algo más que simples cosas de niñas. Aún arde en su cabeza el recuerdo de la mirada anhelante de Ginny cada vez que sus ojos la buscaban entre la multitud, cada vez que del brazo la arrastraba hacia el baño más cercano, cada vez que su mano se perdía bajo las ropas. Cada vez que la besaba.

Por más que lo ha intentado, Hermione no ha podido olvidar nunca esa mirada.

Y _sabe _que Ginny tampoco.

Lo sabe porque, a veces (sólo a veces), la pilla mirándola así. Con el mismo anhelo y con la misma desesperación de entonces. Siempre a escondidas de su marido, la observa, la devora con la mirada, reviviendo silenciosamente el recuerdo de aquellos años perdidos. Recordando lo que un día fue. Imaginando lo que pudo haber sido. Inventando una historia no escrita de final incierto.

Cuando esto sucede, Hermione nunca aparta la mirada. Bebe de sus ojos, de la nostalgia que en ellos se ve reflejada. Porque nostalgia es lo único que queda de aquellos fugaces encuentros, de aquellos besos a escondidas y de la Ginny que, al menos por unos años, fue _algo más_ que su amiga. Nostalgia. Nostalgia y un sinfín de recuerdos que, aún a día de hoy, más de siete años después, siguen grabados a fuego en su memoria.


End file.
